


It's Just a Costume

by stellarmeadow



Series: October 2012 Prompts [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from imaginarycircus: Steve and Danny argue about Grace's choice of Halloween costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Costume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginarycircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/gifts).



> Many thanks to imaginarycircus for the prompt--this was so fun to write! :)

"She is _not_ wearing that."

Steve nodded at Grace and then at the stairs, and Grace took the hint and went running up the stairs, two at a time. When she'd disappeared from the landing into her room, Steve turned back to his partner. "Danny--"

"No." Danny folded his arms over his chest, glaring up at Steve. "Why can't she go as a cowgirl? Or a bumblebee--that was cute, right?"

"Danny, she's thirteen. The bumblebee was adorable. When she was ten."

"It's three years," Danny said, as if it was the most logical argument in the world. "Things don't change that much in three years."

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. "If you think that, you're getting an eye exam before I let you drive again."

"You never let me drive anyway."

"Sure I do, when I'm not in the car."

Danny's hands moved to his hips as he stepped closer to Steve. "Do not think that you are going to distract me with an argument about my car. Grace is not wearing that costume."

"Danny. I realize that this request is a stretch, and that it will be incredibly difficult for you." Steve put his hands on Danny's biceps. "But I'm asking you, just once...be reasonable?"

"Reasonable?" Danny was glaring, but Steve noticed he didn't move away. "I am _always_ reasonable. I am the most reasonable person residing in this house. Because _you_ are crazy, and now you are infecting my daughter with your crazy, and I have to put my foot down somewhere."

Steve couldn't help the indulgent smile that he could feel on his face--the effect of Danny and his rants had never worn off with constant exposure. If anything, Steve thought they were even more adorable now than he had five years before when they were still novel. "Really?" Steve asked, squeezing Danny's arms a little, loving the solid muscle underneath his hands. "Infecting her with my crazy?"

"How else do you explain that?" Danny waved a hand towards Grace's room, dislodging one of Steve's hands in the process. "That is the very definition of you infecting her with your crazy."

"You did say that she could be anything she wanted to be when she grows up," Steve reminded him, putting his hand right back on Danny's arm.

"Yes, but I meant a doctor or a lawyer or president or something...."

Steve dropped his hands, taking a small step back. "And what's wrong with that career?" Steve asked, waving his own hand in the direction of Grace's room.

"Nothing!" Danny said hastily. "It's a fine career! It's just...."

"Just?" Steve asked in a voice normally reserved for "I wouldn't reach for that gun."

"She's my daughter, Steven. I don't want her going into a career where I'll never see her."

Steve stepped forward again, one hand on Danny's neck, thumb tracing Danny's jawline. "She's thirteen," he said softly. "It's not like this is her final career choice. She's just trying it out."

"You ran around in camo pajamas when you were eight and look how that turned out," Danny muttered.

"See?" Steve said brightly, ignoring the intention. "I turned out fabulously, right?"

If Danny's somewhat grudging nod had anything to do with Steve's other hand working its way across Danny's ass, Steve wasn't going to complain. "I suppose..." Danny said, pausing to sigh, "that it won't hurt for her to wear it." He turned his head a little so Steve's thumb brushed the edge of Danny's mouth. "She's only thirteen."

"Exactly." Steve leaned in for a quick kiss. "You're such a smart, understanding father."

Before Danny could change his mind, Steve called out, "Grace! You can wear it!"

Grace appeared on the landing, leaning over the banister, her smile bright in the middle of the face paint she'd apparently been trying to apply to match the camouflage she was wearing. "Yes!"

"You've got the paint all wrong, though," Steve said, giving Danny's arms a squeeze before pushing him aside and heading for the stairs. "Let me show you."

"No infecting her with the crazy, Steven."

Steve absolutely did not grin when Grace's voice joined his in perfect unison. "It's just face paint, Danno!"

As he hit the top stair, Steve was sure he heard a heartfelt, "We're all doomed," from below.

\-----------------

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
